Superman
by jjthejetplane1231
Summary: "Oh my gosh you just saved my life." "Oh my gosh I just saved your life." :P It's better than it sounds. Alex/Sonny
1. I can't swim

**Sonny's POV**

_It's been a month and a half since I broke up with Chad and left "So Random". Everything came my way so fast, Chad cheating on me, the show changing into something that just didn't feel like "So Random" anymore, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I thought about moving back to Wisconsin, but I felt like I needed a new beginning and couldn't really start over there. So that's why I'm here, on a plane to New York trying desperately to forget the past that keeps coming back to haunt me. The thing is, forgetting is a hard thing to do when you still have fans and paparazzi trying to get to you and figure out what's going on in your head when the ugly truth is you're not even sure what's going through your head is the right thing, let alone sane._

_**-**_**X**_**-**_

"Attention all passengers, we will we landing at LaGuardia Airport in approximately five minutes. Please gather your belongings and buckle up for landing." The announcer guy called through the microphone he was holing. I sighed and looked at the seat next to me making sure my backpack was still there before checking my pocket to make sure my iPod was still in there.

Once I landed and I got my bags it took me about two minutes to figure out _how_ to flag down a taxi and about five more to actually get one to stop. Once one finally stopped in front of me I sighed in relief that I didn't have to wait any longer. I was about to pick up my bags and get into it when someone knocked into my back, sending me tumbling down with whoever it was on top of me. I groaned and held my head where the pavement had hit it.

"Oh come on!" I shouted as a man took my taxi. The girl who had rammed me stood up and held out a hand for me which I accepted and stood up.

"I am so sorry, did I make you lose your cab?" I grabbed the back of my head again and nodded.

"Just a little." I answered. I wasn't mad at the girl, it wasn't her fault a jackass stole my cab.

"Well here," she said picking up one of my bags, "let me help you get another cab." She put her hand out and not long after a taxi pulled over in front of her. I looked at her in shock at how fast she had gotten one. She giggled.

"Never been to New York before huh?" she asked, I shook my head. "I've lived here my whole life." I nodded and handed the taxi man my suitcase for him to put in the trunk of his cab. The man grabbed my other bag from the girl and I suddenly felt bad.

"Hey why don't we share the cab so you don't have to wait for another one." I suggested to the girl. She smiled and nodded.

"That seems fair."

We climbed into the cab and sat down. The taxi man asked where to drop us off so I pulled out a slightly crumpled slip of paper out of my pocket and read off the address to my new apartment.

"Just drop me off at the end of Waverly Place." the girl told him. When we started moving she turned to me. "I'm Harper." she said, holding out her hand for me to shake. I grabbed it.

"Sonny."

We started some unimportant conversation, skipping from one subject to another for the ride. We suddenly stopped at the end of a bock. It looked so cute, it had a bunch of little shops going down it. There was a sub shop two actually, a hardware store, food carts about a dozen of them, it looked like there was even some apartments. Waverly Place, I have to remember this street name. Harper got out and bent over to look in the car.

"So maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah" I said, and like that she was on her way down the street and into one of the doors leading into one of the many places Waverly had to offer.

324 East 74th street, that's my new home. It's not to far from Waverly Place and to my advantage it's really close to Central Park. I put my suit cases down next to the door once I walked in and too in the smell of my new home. It felt so empty, though the movers had delivered my furniture before I had even gotten into New York. I sighed and put my keys down on the coffee table and walked into the bathroom, deciding that all I really wanted right now was a nice long shower.

~**Alex's POV**~

School, the worst invention in the entire world. I want it to die, I want it's children to die. The only thing that makes school a little better now, is that Justin graduated. But this entire week was jank cause Harper was off visiting her parents, and I was stuck, against will, sitting with Max during lunch and let me tell you I almost puked twice. But that all ends cause once I get home, which is where I'm heading right now, Harper will be there.

I jumped down the few steps that were on the street and up to a door that had a silver 57 on it. I took out my keys, unlocked the door and walked up the stairs that lead to the apartment part of the property my family owned. I wanted to avoid the sub shop as much as possible, I didn't want to have to work when I'd rather be catching up with Harper.

"Alex!" my red-haired friend shouted once I stepped into the basement which she had been using as her bedroom since she moved in.

"Harper I missed you." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. For the next half hour she told me about what happened when she visited her parents and I told her about my dreadful week with Max as my lunch buddy.

I've been gay for as long as I could remember, and Harper has always know too, she figured that one out on her own, shes a lot smarter than I give her credit for. Harper isn't gay, but she knows what a cute girl looks like from a mile away, so when she mentioned she shared a taxi with one that caught my attention.

"She didn't know how to flag down a taxi?" I asked laughing. Harper gave me a disapproving look

"Alex she just moved to the city and she was used to being driven around by her mom all the time."

"Okay, whatever forget about that. What did she look like? What color was her hair? Did she have an accent that could help distinguish where she was from?"

"Alex slow down, you haven't even seen the girl and you're acting as if you plan on marrying her."

"Okay sorry I just want to know the details woman." I said defensively. I haven't even looked at a girl in a month. After I staged my breakup with Mason I've been focusing mostly on helping him with his love life. Yes, I did say that I staged our breakup and I did say I was helping someone. Mason came to me a month and a half ago with a confession that, as he says, was 'eating away at him' and that he 'couldn't hold it in any longer'. He was gay and was using me as a cover up, which was ironic cause I was doing the exact same thing. So we decided that we would help each other out (his idea), I would help him get/find a guy and he would do the same for me with a girl. So yeah, here we are.

I don't know if it was the way that Harper described that girl Sonny that she met in the taxi or if it was just the fact that I missed scoping out random girls, but she sounded exactly like something I wanted right now.

"Hey Alex, hey Harper, you guys wanna go for a walk?" Mason asked as he trotted down the basement stairs, carefully avoiding the pipe that always seems to hit people.

"Yeah sure, gets me outta more work." I answered getting up and motioning for Harper to come with me.

**~Sonny's POV~**

Not long after I was done with my shower I decided to explore the advantage that was Central Park. I grabbed my keys and my leather jacket, though the May air didn't have too much of a chill, and walked out of the building and into the large entrance to a huge park. I walked on a path for quite a while until I saw a lake that looked like a perfect place to stop and catch my breath, literally and figuratively. I walked towards it, my keys being spun around my finger, and took in a deep breath. This was my new start, to make new friends, have a chance to live on my own and follow my world, to-oh my god holy crap! It happened as if in slow motion, one single more flip of my keys the metal ring slipped from my grip and flew. Not backwards so I could turn around and be embarrassed cause I dropped my keys no that's just too simple, no, my keys had to fly forward right into the water.

"Fuck." I said internally slapping myself. I looked around not knowing what to do. Those were the only copies I had to my apartment and to my mailbox. I groaned knowing what I was going to have to do. I slipped my jacket off and took my phone out of my pocket and pulled off my high tops. I looked down into the water took a deep breath, and dove in. My first thought once I hit the water that I didn't think of until that moment, 'I can't swim'.

**So yeah this is my second story up on fanfiction and I hope you like it. I love constructive critisism and I also have a victiorious story it's a Cat/Jade one so if you like tham check that out too :{D**


	2. Sonny

**~Alex's POV~**

"Well this walk is...pointless. Mason why did you want to go on a walk anyway?" Harper asked the British werewolf. She was obviously having a horrible time, she had tripped three times and stepped in goose poop. I on the other hand enjoyed the fresh air, I had been working at the sub shop all week and barley got out.

"I'm a werewolf I need a certain about of time outside per day and didn't want to be lonely." he answered. He glanced sideways at a hotdog stand, that we had conveniently passed three times already, and blushed. I looked at the stand and shook my head.

"Oh so you came for fresh air, not for blondie over there." I said pointing to the stand where a decent looking blonde haired boy stood smiling at Mason. Mason gaped at me and looked down blushing. Harper gasped dramatically.

"You dragged us out here, made me fall on my face and get poop on my brand new frog sandals so you could stare at some guy selling hotdogs?" Harper hit Mason's arm and faced away from hit as if to show that she was mad, even though you could clearly tell she was. It was true though, her sandals were ruined, they were now covered in gunk instead of being the completely spotless bright green sandals they once were. They went with her frog covered sundress of course, and her headband with a little green stuffed frog. I almost chuckled at the thought that I would have borrowed the plain green shoes, if it had been a month back that is. After I came out to Mason I realized something, I hated dressing the way I did. All the high heels, sandals, skirts, frilly shirts, when I was fifteen I hated all of that, and I still do. So I went back to my high tops, skinny jeans and t-shirts, I didn't realize how much I missed all of that until I slipped into my Chuck Taylor's and pulled on a plain black sweat-jacket I picked up from Zumiez .

"That settles it," Harper said knocking me out of my train of thought. "if you don't talk to this guy I will, and I promise you this, it will not be pretty." Mason's eyes widened and he looked over at the boy once more.

"Okay, I'll do it, but Alex has to come with me."

"Why?" I asked him, not seeing why I had to go over there to help him hit on a guy, that's not really something a lesbian likes to do in her free time.

"For you know, moral support." he said looking at my with puppy dog eyes. I groaned.

"This better be one hell of a guy." I mumbled to myself while grabbing Mason's arm and leading him to the stand. The boy looked up once again to see us making over was to his stand. His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair pretending he was making something even though he clearly had no customers. When we were in front of the stand I let go of my hold on Mason's arm and cleared my throat, getting the boy's attention.

"H-hi, uhh, what'll it be?" he asked looking back and forth from me to Mason. I stared at him intently, yup, my gaydar is going off with this one. Mason tapped my hand lightly and gave me a look that screamed 'Help me'. I soon realized that no one had answered the boy's question.

"What? Oh! No, I don't eat anything with the word dog, cat or guinea pig in it. I learned that the hard way on vacation." Mason looked at me with wide eyes. I guess that's not the best story to get into right now is it? The boy laughed anyway.

"Funny girl you got yourself there." he said to Mason. I could tell Mason was nervous by the way he lightly tapped his fingertips against his side.

"Oh, uh, we're not-"

"He's gay." I cut in. The boy may want to bite my head off now but I know he'll thank me later.

Hotdog guy looked reasonably happier.

"Oh," he said smiling, and stuck out his hand, "I'm Westley."

"Mason." I smirked as they connected hands and kept them like that.

As Mason and Westley started chatting Harper came over to talk with me. It was really cool and Westley (who said we could call him West) turned out to be a really nice guy. West offered me a pretzel on the house because of my lack of appeal to hotdogs. I was about to answer him when he looked behind me with an alert face.

"Oh my god, I think there's someone in the water!" he shouted coming out from behind he cart running in the direction of the lake. I looked behind me to see what he was talking about, and there was in fact someone in the lake. I don't know what came over me because I usually would never do something like this, but I ran to the lake. I passed West by a mile and over the side the person was closest to but stopped once I got to the edge. When the boys and Harper had caught up the all didn't know what to do, so I stepped closer to the water.

"Wait no Alex what if the person isn't even drowning?" Mason stopped me.

"Then I could say I had a nice swim." And with that I jumped in, converse and all.

When I hit the water it was cold. I opened my eyes but was unable to see anything around me. I surfaced and looked to my right, seeing the person in here I started to swim closer. Now I'm not the best swimmer in the world but I'm sure I could help right? That was a valid question cause I've never done this before. I got to where the person was a few moments ago and went under the water. It was a girl, and her eyes were closed. Instincts took over again as I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I struggled getting back to shore but it ended up okay, though I was on the opposite side of the lake than where I started. I laid the girl on the the ground and hovered over her face a bit.

"Hey." I said nudging her a bit. I looked at her face. Shes cute ;D. **No, Alex this is not the time nor place to let your hormones get a hold of you! **I nudged her once again, this time harder and she stirred just a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as she started to stir just a bit more. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and to the side to look at the water.

"Oh my gosh you just saved my life." she said in an urgent but soft, fragile voice. Realization hit me, this girl could be dead if I didn't do the right thing.

"Oh my gosh I just saved your life." She giggled a little from my shock.

"Way to act like a hero, Superman." Superman, that had a ring to it, especially when she said it.

"Thanks..." I trailed off signaling her to give me her name.

"Sonny."

"Superman." I said pretending that was actually my name, and the charm worked cause she laughed. "So Sonny, what were you doing in the lake?"

"I dropped my keys in there." I laughed.

"Apartment keys?" she nodded. "You know the person at the front desk in the lobby can just give you another copy of them."

"No way? So I almost killed myself for nothing?" I laughed and nodded but the smile on my face went away when I felt myself being pulled off the ground.

"Alex what were you thinking? You could have drowned!" Mason scolded as he pulled me along with him in the opposite direction as Sonny. I turned as much as I could in the tight grip he had me in and gave the girl on the ground a half ass wave and a smile she laughed and waved back. I hope I see her again.

**Sonny's POV**

As I walk around to the other side of the lake to get my things I can't help but let my mind wander to that girl. Alex, I think the boy who dragged her away called her. Oh what the heck, I'm calling her Superman just to amuse myself. I can't believe I didn't know you could get a spare key from the front desk, how stupid am I?

I picked up my stuff from the ground and started walking to where I think I entered the park. Some guys I passed whistled at me and it wasn't until then that I realized the white shirt I was wearing had turned see-through from the water. I continued walking with my arms lying over my chest making sure my jacket stayed closed until I finally reached the unfamiliar building I would now call home.

The guy at the front desk gave me no problem, he just said to be more careful next time and laughed. When I entered my apartment for the second time it didn't take me long to realize that life in New York would be really boring if I didn't find friends soon. Maybe I could go back to Waverly and "accidentally" run into Harper, she seemed pretty nice I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Maybe she goes to the same school as me. Yes, I still have to go to school, my mom arranged it for me, she said I would need it most now since I quit my career of acting. She actually hates the idea of me being alone in a big city like this, and informed me that every so often would be coming to check up on me. Which reminds me, I promised I would call her when I was settled in. I glance at the clock to make sure it was an appropriate time to call her. Wow, it's six O' clock already? I walked for a long time.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at myself in the full length mirror that the furniture guys had thankfully brought in. I looked like crap, and not in a good way. I sighed and changed into pajamas and got a towel for my hair, deciding that I would take a shower tomorrow, it's not like I had anywhere to go anyway. I slowly walked back into my living room and grabbed my cellphone off the side table, gently slipping onto the couch as I dialed. (A/N **Sonny's mom**_**... **__Sonny_)

**Hello?**

_Uhh Hey mom. It's Sonny._

**Sonny! How's New York? **

_Uhh it's okay. Nothing to make a fuss over._

**I don't care, I will anyway. I want to know everything that happened since the moment you got off that plane.**

I didn't tell my mom about me almost drowning, or about that cute girl who saved my life, or about the boy who pulled her away. All I told her is that I got to walk around Central Park for a while. I hung up after just a few minutes, telling my mom that I was tired and wanted some rest. I laid down on the couch and snuggled into a blanket I had grabbed sometime during the phone call with my mom. I grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. on and sighed as I heard the familiar theme song the used to make me smile ten miles wide, now it just makes we want to throw up. I smiled as I hit the info button on the remote, it was an old episode, which means I will watch it, and sulk over what my life one was.

Fifteen minutes into it I was becoming depressed to the point of no return. I can't think about this anymore, I came here to start over and that's not going to happen if all I could do was wallow in self pity. So I turned the television off and thought about something happier. Maybe Superman went to my school. Maybe I'll make a whole bunch of friends that are better than my old ones. Maybe I'll meet someone who is right for me. Maybe I'll no longer feel alone.

God, there I go again, what happened to the old me that takes what she has and loves every bit of it? My mom could have denied me of moving to another state. The plane I was on could have crashed and I could have died. I would be dead if a random girl didn't jump into a lake and save me from my own stupidity. God, I wish I could see that girl again. I wish I could find her, and hug her and thank her for saving me. I didn't get to thank her much or actually say much to her because of the boy. I just figured out what I'm gonna do now, I'm gonna find her.

**Yeah, so this took a while for me to post because I'm tied up with school and stuff but the next one will come out much sooner, in fact I've already started working on it. I love you all and what I love most is when you hit that fancy review button and leave a shnazzy little comment there.**

**-Rikki**


	3. Outed

**Hey guys, I know I took a really long time with this one and I'm sorry. I just got caught up in a lot of drama and never was in the mood to write.**

**Alex's POV**

I watch Sonny walk around the lake, collecting her things and leaving in a hurry. Mason's lucky I love him, cause if I didn't he would be a dead boy right now, 'cause that girl is really cute. I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again, I hope I do 'cause it seems like everyone around here is getting together with someone but me. Harper has Zeke, Mason and West are looking pretty good, that girl Thalia being with Max, no one cares about Justin and his mythical creature girlfriends so who does that leave me with? That's right, no one! I need a puppy.

"She was so hot." I groaned as I slumped down onto a picnic table, putting my head down. Harper rubbed my back as Mason sat down across from us.

"Guess who's number I got?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Not Sonny's." I said with a rude tone to my voice. He gave Harper and confused look and faced me again.

"Who?" I sighed and elaborated.

"That girl I pulled out of the lake. She was really cute and she gave me a nickname already and she even fell for some Russo charm."

"Alex, you weren't even with her for a total of two minutes. How could all of that happened that soon?" I totally ignored Harper's question as I remembered something.

"Didn't you share a cab with a chick named Sonny?" She nodded. "This girl didn't even know that you could get a spare key from the front desk, which means she must be new to New York."

"Or just really dumb." Mason piped in. I shook my head, she didn't seem it.

"Harper what street did she live on?" I looked over to the direction where Sonny had left. East.

"74th I think, why."

"East 74th street. There's only one apartment complex on that block. So we go in and ask for the girl who dropped her keys in the lake's apartment number." I concluded.

"Don't you think that's a little stalkerish?" I nodded.

"Not if she dropped something and I was just returning it."

"But she didn't drop anything." I bit my tongue.

"Shut up Mason."

**-X-**

***The Next Day***

"Alex, this has got to be the dumbest, and smartest thing you've ever done." Harper whisper-shouted to me. I had stolen hover-craft shoes from my dad's draw full of magical things that he thinks he could keep away from me and am now scaling a building trying to see which room my beautiful brunette was in. Why didn't I just ask the boy at the desk? Because the douche wouldn't give me her room number.

God, this was taking so long. There's like seven floors and I'm barley up to the third. As I passed each window on the third floor I looked carefully, making sure I wouldn't miss her if she was in one of these rooms. _This is hopeless, _I thought sighing.

"Maybe I should just give up." I whispered to myself. I leaned my hand on the wall of the brick building as I slowly lowered myself down, making sure I didn't kill myself. I looked up for a brief second, stopping dead in my tracks, my breath hitching in my throat. Inside that window was no one other than the beauty her self. I smiled and nearly choked on my own saliva when I realized that she didn't have a shirt on. I choked, and I also lost control of the shoes and fell three stories, landing on a nice and comfy werewolf.

I rubbed my head as we walked home in a rush in fear that Sonny might have heard me, and thought about my plan. Not well thought through. I don't know how I would have gotten Sonny's room number from doing that, and I'm not sure I want to see her so soon after seeing her all...out. I blushed just thinking of it. I kinda felt bad that I saw her. I wouldn't want someone looking at me through a window, I doubt that she would.

"Alex!" I heard once I entered the substation. I looked up and saw my dorky brother running up to me. "I need you to cover my shift, I have to teach the delinquents." Oh yeah, did I mention that I dropped out of the wizard competition? Justin's still trying to get credits but it's not really working out for him.

"Fine, but you owe me." he nodded and jogged back to the kitchen and entered the lair. I sighed and put an apron around my waist, starting to take snobby costumers' orders.

After an few hours or so I was beat. Justin was supposed to be back by now but her never showed. I was taking a rest after lunch rush when Mason came in and sat on a stool in front of me at the counter. He chuckled at my exhausted face and ruffled my hair.

"Long day?" he asked with a laugh still in his voice.

"You have no idea." I groaned. "How's your back?" When I landed on him he kinda got hurt, bad. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll live. Where's Harper?" I looked around and found her walking out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face. "Speak of the devil." Her smirk only grew.

"Oh Alex, you have a customer." She said in a sing-song voice while pointing to someone looking over a menu at the opposite end of the counter as us. I blushed when I realized it was none other than Sonny. I grabbed my notepad from the bottom of my apron and a pen, and walked in front of her, staying behind the counter. I recited what I usually say to customers, but changed one small detail.

"Hi, welcome to Waverly Substation. I'll be your server my name is _Superman_. Have you decided what you wanted?" I said in a sweet voice. Her eyebrows furrowed as she, from my assumptions, went back over what I had just said, then she looked up. She smiled.

"Hi Superman, I didn't know you worked here, and no, I don't know what I want." I smiled and nodded, continuing to watch her as she looked down at the menu once again.

"You know it's impolite to stare." she said, not even looking up from the menu. I blushed and looked away for a moment. When I turned back she was looking up from the menu and at me. "Do you guys have anything simple? Like a grilled cheese or something? Everything on here is complicated." I smiled and nodded my my head.

"I can do grilled cheese. And to drink?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Milk?" I smiled and chuckled a little bit, but still nodded and handed the order to my dad in the kitchen.

I started up some conversation with her, just small talk, but she never asked me my real name. It started to nip at me until I couldn't handle it anymore, so I asked her.

"You don't like Superman? I think it suits you." She moved a strand of hair behind my ear and rested her hand on my cheek. Okay, I'm gonna kiss her now. I leaned in and was happy that she was too, I know this is crazy but it's so tempting, and when our lips tough I know it was the right thing for me. She stands up from her stood to make it more comfortable, not braking the kiss once.

"Alex, I got your order- ALEX!" I broke away from Sonny quickly to face my dad, his face was red and he looked like he was about to explode. I guess I'm outed.

**Hope you liked it! Make sure to review and I promise the next one will come out much faster.**

**-Rikki **


	4. Authors note

Okay, so I'd like to say I'm sorry to all that have been waiting for me to upload. My laptop finally died and I lost all of my work. Including Superman, I love you more than you will ever know and a one shot I was working on. I have my home computer so I will be updating soon so look out for it. It might take a while because I was working on really big chapters to make up for the lack of updates. Thank you all for following my stories.


End file.
